August Rain
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: France has decided that England will be his victim of romance one rainy August night at the world conference. But England has reasons for not wanting to be a one night stand. Rated for language. Fr/UK with side US/Can. Bonus chapter for Spain/S.Italy fans
1. Chapter 1

**August Rain**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Warning: **Slash; France/England and America/Canada. Human names used.

**August Rain**

Between the various mythical creatures and his many siblings, Arthur was nearly impossible to get alone. And he made sure that there was always a sibling by his side and a fairy watching over him. Francis wondered if Arthur had somehow managed to find out about Francis' plan to seduce the former empire into his bed that night. He didn't know how Arthur would have found out- Francis had decided that for this particular challenge, he'd have to be super stealthy or England would kick his ass a la Pirate Captain Kirkland style. Also, he had originally been going for Romano but Spain had threatened him very cheerfully.

The nation of love attempted to slide in closer to Arthur by tip-toeing up behind him. Arthur was currently talking to Matthew and Alfred about the current political situation. As per usual at world conferences, Arthur was trying to explain to Alfred how giant robot superheroes would not be a good idea.

"But a robot superhero really could save the oceans!" Alfred was arguing. "And he could make hamburgers at the same time!"

It was Matthew that noticed Francis and he smiled shyly as he said, "Hello Francis." Arthur instantly turned around and glared at the Frenchman.

"What do you want wine bastard?" Arthur said angrily. He was probably still upset over the incident earlier that day when Francis had insulted his cooking. That was before Francis had to change targets in his seduction plan.

"Ah, mon petit, you wound me so." Francis said dramatically as he laid a hand over his heart. Arthur just glared harder.

It appeared that one of Arthur and Francis' infamous fights were about to start. Matthew shifted noticeably but he was at a loss for words, which was strange for a nation famous for peacekeeping. Alfred totally failed to notice the brewing storm and barged into the rising aura of tension unabashedly.

"Hey Francis, we don't have time for chatting. We're going to McDonald's!" Alfred said cheerfully. "Want to come along?"

Francis blanched at the thought.

Arthur smiled evilly. "Yes, why don't you come with us?" It was an offer that the Englishman was not afraid to make because he knew how Francis felt about American fast food joints. Francis looked horrified at what was being suggested and felt his seduction plan slowly but certainly being annihilated.

"It's not so bad, eh." Matthew quietly told Francis, thinking that Arthur's offer was legitimate although only in the hopes of giving the perverted nation food poisoning. "They have salads, which are actually pretty good. All the calories and sodium are in the salad dressing and you don't have to use that."

Alfred pouted. "My food is awesome! And if he's going to insult it, then he doesn't have to eat it!"

Francis smiled brightly. "Ah, then maybe I will join you for the conversation, non?"

Arthur didn't have time to react to this for Alfred smiled the smile of a child that had had their greatest Christmas wish come true. He grabbed Arthur and Matthew by the arms and hauled them along to McDonalds, fully expecting Francis to follow. His grip was unbreakable so the two nations just let themselves be pulled along, although Arthur complained loudly. Then Alfred shoved them all out of the conference building doors and into warm August air.

It was raining.

"My suit!" Arthur cried out, noticing the water soak into the sharp black business suit that he had worn for the conference. Francis snickered, safe from the rain as he was standing in the doorway of the building.

Matthew frowned. "At least you had the jacket on. I can't go into the restaurant looking like this. Neither can you, Alfred." The North American nations had left their suit jackets indoors and only had on black pants and white dress shirts. The shirts were quickly soaking through and clinging to their skin while in a transparent state.

Alfred was about to protest when he actually looked at Matthew; the nation's chest was visible and wet hair clung to his face in an attractive matter. The annoyed look on his face was really cute too.

"_Oh Canada_." Alfred whispered. Then he grabbed Matthew and started dragging him back into the building. "We'll go to McDonald's later tonight! Me and Matt are going to play Captain America and James Bond in a closet!"

Matthew blushed a violent shade of red but he soon started taking the lead himself. "It's my turn on top. After all, I _am_ geographically on top."

This left Arthur and Francis on their own. Arthur did not appear too happy and he was marching towards the hotel, which wasn't far from the conference building. Francis grinned. Now Arthur had no siblings to protect him and the fairies wouldn't be out in the rain. He quickly started to chase after his target, not minding the rain.

"Don't even think about it!" Arthur ground out when Francis caught up with him. "I heard about what happened with Romano and you when Spain caught you. I'm not being your toy for the night."

"But I shall be so lonely tonight!" Francis said, trying to pity his way into a new bed partner. "If you do not join me, I will die of heart break."

"I don't want to do it for that reason!"

Francis paused. That sounded familiar.

"_My house has been badly messed up by the Suez canal crisis. If I don't unite with you… my boss will kill me."_

"_I don't want to get married for that lame reason!"_

"Well, then, what reason would you do it for? What reason did you have in mind when you didn't like mine back when I asked you to marry me?" Francis leaned into Arthur's personal space and leered at him. "After all, saying that you don't want to do something for one reason implies that there is another reason why you would."

Arthur blushed a deep red but it was hard to tell if the nation had turned colour in embarrassment or in anger. "I meant that I wouldn't marry you unless it benefited me! And there is not a single reason that could get me into your bed."

"But there is a reason that would get you to consider it, oui? It is just the 'getting in bed' part that is the issue." Francis said. Really, Arthur should choose his words better. Francis was having a great deal of fun dissecting what the other nation was saying. Then he thought of Arthur's nature- he liked to say he was doing nice things for others, not for them, but because they benefited him. A lie, maybe, but he seemed to think that it protected his pride or something.

"Maybe I should ask you to take me into _your_ bed instead, eh mon Angleterre?" the nation of love and fine wine suggested in a low and husky voice. When Arthur froze, his shoulders shaking from rage and the fact that he was soaked through his clothes, Francis laughed and said, "I do love to tease you."

"That's the problem!" Arthur yelled, catching Francis off guard. "If you want to sleep with someone or marry them, you should do it because you love them! Not because you love to mock them or because you need to save your own ass. You are a git and… and I just said too much, didn't I?"

Francis was looking at Arthur with a pensive look on his face. The serious expression was one rarely used by the Frenchman and it made England uncomfortable. He was tempted to run after Matthew and Alfred, interrupt their session of passion in the closet, and drag them to the nearest, greasiest fast food place that would make Francis want to die of tuberculosis before stepping inside. After another moment of being subjected to that look, Arthur had enough and resumed his trek to the hotel. However, he didn't get far due to a hand suddenly gripping his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Is that why you are so difficult to get anything from?" Francis asked. "You do not want to be another careless one night stand? You want to be my special one?"

"I- ack-_no_!" Arthur sputtered, now a shade of glowing crimson. He tried to find words to explain himself but Francis did not let him find them.

"Because you always were special to me, as far back as those days when we were young and you wore that cute green cape. Ah, I still look back fondly to that day when I cut your hair because you wanted to be like me." Francis chuckled at the faded memory. "You are very difficult to understand, Arthur. If you want something more, then you must ask for it."

"How do you ask someone to love you the way you love them when that person is constantly sleeping around with as many people as they can get their hands on?" Arthur asked.

Francis sighed and put an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Actually asking helps. But that has never been your way and now I know how you feel. Your words are transparent."

And he really did care deeply for the smaller nation. Arthur had been his little brother and together they had raised Matthew and Alfred. They had seen countless wars together, as enemies and as allies. They were tied together by the strings of fate for all time. Francis just never thought that he was something Arthur wanted. But now that he knew… Well, he had gone after Arthur in the first place for the challenge. And what could be a bigger challenge then monogamy?

"Well, the only option then is for me to try to be only yours for now on." Francis said bravely. "Ah… but may I continue to go streaking through Europe on Christmas?"

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at him but Francis knew that the Englishman had agreed to the suggestion by his next words. "Well, yes. After all, don't I always join you for Christmas streaking?"

They did not seal the agreement with a kiss. It was not Arthur's way. Francis was not too concerned because he was planning on getting Arthur naked. The August rain was warm and refreshing against their skin but the wet clothes clung to their bodies uncomfortably. They would change and join up with Alfred and Matthew. Francis planned to get them to agree on going to a nicer restaurant. However, if he got to grope Arthur while they were changing, he might try to tolerate McDonalds.

Maybe.

**End**

**A/n: **The bit in italics is from the strip where France asks England to marry him.

I really believe that when England said "I won't marry you for that reason" that he meant "I'd marry you, yes, but ask me meaningfully!"

Also! Captain America and James Bond; I kind of imagine that being Alfred and Matt's roles in the war. Alfred always wants to be a hero so he would love Captain America, a comic book character. And James Bond is believed to be based off of a Canadian spy named William Stephenson. See quote:

_James Bond is a highly romanticized version of a true spy. The real thing is...William Stephenson. –Ian Fleming, creator of James Bond._


	2. omake

**Omake**

**A/n: **Just for you, bella92. Hope it meets your expectations.

**August Rain Omake**

_Earlier that night..._

Francis surveyed the room, looking for his target for the night. Antonio was over by the coffee maker, talking to Feliciano and Ludwig, which left Lovino all alone in the corner. The elder Italy was sat on a chair, looking very put out because Antonio was paying more attention to his brother and the potato bastard.

The Frenchman sighed and placed his hand dramatically over his heart. "Oh, how I hate to see a beautiful man suffer the loneliness of unrequited love!" He completely ignored the stares he received from the nations around him and whisked himself over to Lovino's side like a knight would rush to the side of a weeping maiden.

"Ah, it's France!" Lovino screamed when Francis swooped in to grab his hand and clutch it to his chest. Romano still had not gotten over his fear of France. However, he quickly remembered his masculinity and yelled, "Let go of me you bastard."

"Oh, my dear, sweet Romano. I cannot bear to see you alone. It breaks my heart to see you so. Maybe the way to healing your heart would be for you to join me in my rooms for some wine and perhaps... some _amour_?"

"I'm not some pathetic little girl that you can seduce!" Lovino declared angrily.

"But look how alone you are while Antonio flirts with your brother. It breaks my heart."

"I'll break your face." But Lovino's resolve was weakening. He hated how Antonio always seemed to think that Feliciano was so much cuter than he was. Hadn't he been the one in Antonio's life all those years, helping with the tomatoes?

Francis sighed before giving Lovino a soft, mournful smile. A smile that foretold of lies and trickery. Francis was moving in for the kill. "If Antonio saw you with someone else, he would realise the mistake he made and regret it forever."

Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked at Francis. He was the nation of love, so he should know these things, right? "And do you think it would be a mistake to choose Feliciano over me?"

Francis nodded. "Feliciano is very sweet and he is dear to my heart but you are much more exciting and exotic. You add spice to this life. _Let me show you the level of passion you drive me to_."

And the elder Italy may have been hot-headed and he may have been very wary of Francis' attentions, knowing the nation was just after sex, but Lovino had always wanted to be told that he was more special than Feliciano in some way, despite how much he loved his brother. So when Francis leaned in to kiss him, he was sorely tempted to let him. However, Francis never got the chance. He was suddenly grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled back. He came face to face with Antonio, who was smiling the largest, most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"Hello Francis. It's good to see you. I was just thinking, if you love Lovi so much, then you will really love it when I go Spanish Inquisition on you. Every time you so much as think about touching him, I'll increase the pressure while you're on the rack and maybe we'll see your limbs separate from your body!" As Antonio said all this, he was smiling.

Lovino blushed tomato red. "I don't need you to protect my virtue bastard!" he protested loudly but he was won over by Antonio's declaration of torture. He stood up and took Antonio's hand in his, saying. "C'mon, let's go see what they have in the way of tomato based foods in the cafeteria."

"Okay Lovi!" Antonio said with real joy, ecstatic that Romano was holding his hand. He dropped Francis on the floor and the two nations left for the cafeteria.

Francis was put out until he caught sight of Arthur. A new challenge awaited.

**End**


End file.
